The Diary of Ginny Weasley
by Goddess Moondragon
Summary: **Responding to the challenge of Male Volent** Basically Ginny's diary and her somewhat evil plots to win the love of one Harry Potter


a/n: Just so you all know, I am writing this in acceptance of Male Volent's challenge, and WARNING!: it will most likely completely and truly suck. But indeed, I am making an effort, and that's more than I can usually say, so whatever the outcome, I am proud of myself!  
  
Disclaimer: * sobs * I own nothing! And let it be known throughout the world that I am truly sorry to JK Rowling for doing such a disservice to her work. She is the almighty ruler (not to mention creator) of Harry Potter, and without her, none of this would exist. For this I am eternally grateful. Yes, well, enough of this, onward to the story!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
THE DIARY OF GINNY WEASLEY (for lack of a better name)  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
* gag * Only ONE day left till my date with Neville (ugh. Just the sound of it makes me want to puke up my entire life's worth of food). Oh well, like I said before, maybe I can come to like him. Oh, who am I kidding? I'll never love him. I'm truly, deeply in love with * sigh * Harry Potter! Oh, even his name just makes me melt inside. And those eyes! And that hair! Well, first thing's first. I have to get through tonight before I can do something about my unrequited love for Harry Potter. Let's see...long sleeved, high-necked plain dress, hair down and as bushy as possible * evil laugh * maybe I can get Hermione to perform an engorging spell on my front teeth! I have to look as ugly as possible, and try to drive him away. I'll go talk to Hermione about it now. Wish me luck!  
  
Hugs and Kisses, Ginny Weasley  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Neville and I are going to meet in The Three Broomsticks in Hogsmead in an hour, and I'm as ready as I'm ever going to be. Hermione helped me, and now I think I'm at my ugliest. I have on a drab grey high-necked, long- sleeved dress, my hair is frizzy and sticks out about a foot, and my front teeth quite accurately resemble a beaver's. Well, I'm doing all I can. Once again, wish me luck. I'm sure gonna need it.  
  
Hugs and Kisses, Ginny Weasley  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Tonight was undoubtedly, non-arguably, hands down, the WORST night of my life! Let me start from the beginning..  
  
a/n: ~~just so you know, I'm changing the point of view now, so the story of the night will be told in the third person (? I think ?)~~  
  
Ginny Weasley walked into The Three Broomsticks and sat down at a table in the corner, hoping against hope that nobody except Neville would see or recognize her. She ordered a butterbeer and sat there in silence until the tinkling of the bell told her that someone had just entered the pub. She looked up, and much to her dismay, she saw Neville Longbottom, looking just as pudgy and dimwitted as usual. He looked around and spotted her, waving cheerfully.  
  
She decided to make the best of a bad situation and put on the fakest-of- the-fake smiles and waved back. He came and sat at her table, ordering a butterbeer as well and sat there looking extraordinarily confused, as was usual for the stupid chubby oaf. She was staring at the wall behind his head, bored as ever, when the worst possible thing happened. Harry Potter walked in the door, followed by his best friend, Ron Weasley. Of all the people to see her like this! Her crush and her brother. What bad luck.  
  
Neville and Ginny sat in silence, Ginny occasionally glancing at Ron, who always seemed to be shooting some nasty look in her direction, which surely meant a nasty comment for those who could hear him. Harry looked at her and she blushed furiously, said goodnight to Neville, and hurried out of there.  
  
a/n: ~~back to normal now!~~  
  
So they BOTH saw me, looking as ugly as possible, and on a date with NEVILLE, of all people. # ( sorry about that smear, a teardrop splashed on the page. I think I'll go cry myself to sleep now, * sniff * seeing my entire life is ruined. Night.  
  
Hugs and Kisses, Ginny Weasley  
  
a/n: Well, there goes my first chappie of my first HP fic, wasn't it just the greatest? Yes, well, anyway, I apologize to all those Neville fans out there (I pity every single one of you, you poor defenseless fools), but as you can see, I am the president of the I-Hate-Neville fan club. Indeed. Well, read and review while I make myself some toast, flames will be used to roast meself some yummy marshmallows. That reminds me, I am a bit hungry...  
  
OH! I almost forgot * assumes the voice that professor Trelawny gets when she actually predicts something real * BEWARE THE FLYING LEPRECHAUNS!! If you eat their peanut butter or steal their pickles, the will beat on you with moldy potatoes and herd purple spotted cows at you which will trample you to a bloody pulp. You have been warned. Muahahahahahahahaha!!!! * assumes normal voice again * yes, well, have a nice evening.  
  
~Clairy-Jane~ 


End file.
